thealternatefuturefandomcom-20200215-history
United Great Lakes
The United Great Lakes or UGL is nation created by Finn Mapper. It appeared in 2nd episode of Future of North America. United Great Lakes is a federal republic consisting of six states. The six states are in North America, between Ontario, Minnesota, Eastern Kingdom and New York. Surface of United Great Lakes is somewhere at 868,000 km2, (water 244,106 km2) (Land 624,044km2) The Capital of United Great Lakes is called Detroit but was soon Changed to Lake City History Revolution The idea for United Great Lakes started in Michigan in 2041. There was some nationalists who wanted that the whole Great Lake's people are one nation. That idea spread all over the Great Lakes. Later, nationalists declared war to their leaders. Nationalists took over Michigan. Then they helped nationalists of Wisconsin. Then they took over Toronto and last, they took Supronia. All leaders surrendered and escaped. (Canadians to Canada, Americans went to Illinois and Minnesota). One nation In 28th November United Great Lakes gain independence. The Flag was made by Michigans. Coat of Arms was made by Canadians. One man, Ed Coleman composed the National Anthem,"Land for Lakes". First Parliamentary elections held in 5th January 2042. First Prime Minister, Lenny Harris was selected. Presidential elections was held in 7th January. Ryan Scott, man from Toronto won it and became the First President of United Great Lakes. Modern era In 2053, the Modern era in United Great Lakes started. Two new states was born; Supronia divided to Hurona and Superior. United Great Lakes revealed new capital district, Federal District of Detroit. New flag was also made because nowadays there was six states. Demographics The population of United Great Lakes is currently about 25,500,000. The largest cities are Toronto, Detroit and Milwaukee. Language The official language of United Great Lakes is English. But in United Great Lakes, they have different dialects. They have American English, Canadian English and mixture of those two: Canerican English. There are also some Indians with their own languages and some French speaking from Canada. Religions United Great Lakes is religion-free country. You can be part of any religion that you support. The largest religion in UGL is Christianity with 85%. 80% of Christianity are Lutherism, and 20% are Catholic, who mostly live in Supronia. The 14% are Atheism, and 1% is other religions such like Islam or Buddhism. Geography The landscape of United Great Lakes is multi-cultural landscape. Usually people think that the landscape is just lakes, but there are a lot of forests and farmlands. The National Animal of United Great Lakes is western moose. Western moose is standard symbol for UGL. You can find western moose everywhere, like in Great Lake Dollar. Climate United Great Lakes has a hot summer humid continental climate. It's caused the Lakes. In inner-Michigan and inner-Wisconsin there are a warm summer continental climate. United Great Lakes belongs to temperate zone, so it has all seasons. During winter, tempatures goes somewhere at -5°C and in summer, it goes somewhere at 23°C. Work in Progress Category:Nations Category:Finn Mapper Category:Nations in North America Category:The Great Lakes Pack